On My Own
by Real.Smile
Summary: Ginny feels that it's time to grow up and leave the past behind. One-Shot and it's AU.


**A/N:** This is another one of my one-shots. I like this one too. So I hope that you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter.

* * *

"Ginny," his voice called to her. "Ginny, I'm sorry."

She wasn't listening. She was done listening. She'd listened to two years of his apologizing and begging. And now she was tired of it. She was tired of staying awake at night and crying herself to sleep, because he was gone. Tired of trying to make it work even though she knew the spark was long gone. She'd zoned out the seductive sound of his masculine voice along with the pleading for her to stay in his green eyes. She'd zoned out everything and anything that she loved about him. The way he knew exactly where to rub her back when she was stressed or the way he made her laugh even when she didn't want to. All of those things were being blocked by her pure lividness. Noting was going to stop her.

The red-head dashed about the room tossing her clothes into her trunk. She couldn't stay there. Not with him. Her options ran though her head as she tossed random items into her trunk. George and Angelina were her first thought. However, she quickly scratched him off the list. They were expecting; she didn't want to intrude. Charlie was in Romania, so that was a no go. Apparating across countries was tricky. Then Bill and Fleur, but Ginny didn't really care for Fleur. Percy, she snorted a loud at the thought; he didn't even really deserve to be on the list. Then there was Ron. He was a tricky one too. Harry was his best friend. She didn't want to ruin an eight year plus friendship. But then, Harry did that himself, didn't he?

"Ginny," he called after her. "Ginny, please," he was begging, "baby. We can work this out."

That might have been the first thing that he'd said to her that actually got through to her since she found out. 'We can work this out'? She scoffed and turned around. She had one flip-flop clad foot out the door. "We can work this out?" She repeated, her voice laced with pain and annoyance. "Are you really that naive? Are you really that stupid?"

"Ginny there is no need for name calling. And you are blowing this way out of proportion-"

"What?" She shouted her face was now the color of her hair. "How dare you!" She exclaimed. The red-head slammed the door, dropped her suitcase, and took several rushed steps towards him. "How dare you, tell me that I'm over reacting." She saw him open his mouth to speak. "No, shut up, shut up, shut up, and let me talk." She exhaled and locked eyes with him. "You cheated on me. You cheated on me, your fiancé." She held up her left hand to show him the ring. "With Romilda Vane." She felt her blood racing under her skin, the young red-head felt murderous. She knew the spell all she had to do was say it, pull out her wand and say it. Just say it and then, she'd be okay. But she couldn't. She wasn't a murderer. "You told me you were working. Training to be an Auror. You told me that you were bettering the community and out with Ron. But you were with her. With her, humiliating me! You're not interested in me anymore. I've been blind to it until now. But now, I see it. I loved you so much that I was blinded. I've loved you since I was sixteen, but now I'm over this and you. I've grown up." She was done. She had it all of her chest and now she could leave. Ginny walked away for the raven haired boy, grabbed her trunk, opened the door, and turned to look at him. She took of the ring that he'd proposed to her with and tossed it on the floor. The clattering sound filled the air. Her brown eyes locked with his green, they were pleading for her to stay. "Goodbye, Harry."

* * *

After a year, Ginny was better. She wasn't like most females. She wasn't holding a grudge against Harry. She'd seen him a few times after the break-up and on those days she was civil towards him. He always offered to by her lunch and when she had time she took him up on the offer. On one occasion during lunch, he'd told her that he and Romilda were expecting and that they were getting married. In that order. Instead of being upset like one thought that she would be, she wished him nothing but the best. She knew that he was marrying her out of obligation. And when she saw the announcement in the Daily Prophet, she didn't shed a tear. She just smiled and turned the page.

She was living alone in her own flat in London. Everything was the way that she wanted it to be. Her flat was clean, organized, and lacked the scent of man. Ginny loved her flat, because it was hers and no one could take it from her. She was alone, alone in the world, and everyday it got better and better.

* * *

"Ginny, come on," Angelina shouted to her as they walked down the streets of Diagon Alley, towards her husbands' shop.

"Angelina, come on, slow down. George isn't going anywhere," Ginny shouted from behind her, breathless.

Angelina stopped and waited for Ginny. They two stood a few feet away from Weasley Wizard Wheezes. The lights flashed and laughter could be heard from the opposite side of the closed door. No matter how terrible one felt, WWW would cheer them up guaranteed; even the most cold-hearted being couldn't not help but smile at the pure chaos that was in the store. Ginny stood beside Angelina and caught her breath. But she never caught her breath fully because her sister-in-law was racing into the store.

"Angel," Ginny called after her, but she knew that it was useless. She sighed and started to walk into the store.

"Ginny?"

The red-head turned sharply and almost fell, but she regained her balance quickly. It was always a surprise to her a voice that familiar voice called her name. She lifted an eyebrow at the raven-haired figure. "Harry Potter." She tossed him a smile and walked towards him.

"It's nice to see you again."

"You too. Going to WWW?" She asked him just to keep the conversation going.

He shook his head and pointed towards the door. Ginny looked over her shoulder and spotted a blond female walk out the door. She walked with such importance that one would have thought that she was the Minister of Magic. She looked around and spotted Harry. A smile played on her lips. Then her eyes fell on Ginny, the smile disappeared and she shifted her weight to her left side. She signaled him over. Ginny smiled and stepped aside. "Sorry, I hope you're not in trouble."

Harry rolled his eyes at her and walked over to the blond. Once he was standing beside her, she placed a kiss on his lips, laced her fingers in his, and pulled him away. She was claiming her territory like a dog. Had the red-head taken a step towards the couple it might have started a brawl and Ginny didn't want that. So she held her ground and let the blond be the alpha in her relationship with the both of them. Ginny watched as they walked away hand in hand.

"Ginny?" The African-American girl shouted out of the shop.

"Coming." She replied. She took a last look at the couple before strolling into the shop.

In the back of her mind she wondered what happened to Romilda, but she didn't put too much thought into it. I wasn't her place to question it and be nosy. Every time she saw him she felt proud of herself and her determination. She didn't crawl back to him that first night as she slept in the guest room at Fred's place, even thought she'd wanted too. She promised herself that she won't, no matter how had the road became. Maybe it would have been easier to go and work it out with Harry. She wasn't sure. But now, as she walked into her brother shop, she was sure of one thing. She was on her own and she'd make it on her own.


End file.
